A Suspeita de Quatre
by Leona-EBM
Summary: O que será que está intrigando o nosso loirinho?


A Suspeita de Quatre

Fanfic por Leona EBM   
- É hoje que eu destruo aquela máquina estúpida – Duo estava se  
aproximando do laptop de Heero com a espada de Wu Fei.  
- Duo o que você pensa que vai fazer?  
Duo se vira e da de cara com Quatre na porta do quarto.  
- Qua..Quatre? – Duo agiu como uma criança que foi pega fazendo  
travessuras.  
- Se o Heero souber disso – Quatre se aproxima de Duo e tira a  
espada de sua mão – O Wu Fei também não vai gostar de saber que voc  
pegou a espada dele.  
- Mas ele nem vai perceber que eu tirei a espada do lugar –Duo  
diz tranqüilamente.  
- Deixa-me ver se entendi Duo? – Quatre senta na cama de Duo  
cruza as pernas põe uma das mãos no queixo e faz uma cara de  
intelectual – Você quer destruir o Laptop de Heero para ter a atenção  
dele certo?  
- Certo! – Duo se senta na cama de Heero que fica de frente  
para sua.  
- E vai querer que ele descubra que foi você?  
- Er....eu não gostaria mas com certeza ele vai me incriminar –  
Duo solta um suspiro.  
- Eu posso te ajudar a se livrar dele! – Quatre olha para Duo  
com um sorriso malandro.  
- É serio? Que legal – Duo da um pulo com alegria.  
- Mas... – Quatre se levanta e encara Duo serio.  
- Mas? – Ele olha intrigado para Quatre.  
- Mas você vai ter que fazer uma coisa para mim?  
- Que tipo de coisa? – Duo se senta novamente.Ele não estava  
gostando muito do negocio, mas se é para destruir aquela máquina, para  
ter a atenção de seu amado qualquer coisa vale a pena.  
- Eu acho que o Trowa está dando em cima de você..  
- O QUE! VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO?- Duo levanta assustado.  
- Duo fala baixo!! – Quatre põe o dedo indicador na boca  
pedindo silêncio- Senta aí e me escuta, bom então eu quero que você de  
bola pra ele pra ver se ele realmente está afim de você.  
- EU Quatre ficou maluco? – Duo estava achando melhor destruir  
aquele Laptop sozinho mesmo.  
- Olha aqui Quatre eu n.....- Antes de Duo terminar a frese  
Heero entra no quarto.  
- Eu tenho uma missão e vou sair – Heero se dirigiu a seu  
Laptop – E eu vou com Wu Fei e só volto daqui a 3 dias.  
- E o resto? – Duo pergunta curioso.  
- Só chamaram nós dois – Heero se dirige ao armário e começa  
preparar suas coisas.  
- Isso é uma vantagem para você Duo! – Quatre da um tapinha em  
suas costas e sai do quarto.  
- Que vantagem? – Heero pergunta arrumando sua mala.  
- Er..nada...nada é que eu tenho....que...preparar um  
negocio...e como não...Chamaram-me eu vou poder...er..faze-lo – Duo  
inventa isso na hora, mas Heero não acreditou em uma só palavra.  
- Que negocio? – ele pergunta indiferente.  
- Negocio? – Duo queria sair dali correndo, com poderia  
explicar isso a Heero.  
- É Duo que negocio? – Heero parou de arrumar as malas e  
encarou Duo com seu mau humor de sempre. Duo não sabia o que falar e não surgia nem uma idéia, então Heero se aproximou dele puxando seu braço e fazendo ele sentar na cama.  
- Duo o que você está escondendo? Sabe que não adianta mentir  
para mim. – Heero fica olhando para Duo o intimidando. Quatre que passou pelo corredor ouviu a conversa então ele resolveu socorrer Duo antes que seu plano saia pela culatra.  
- Fala o que você fez Duo? – Heero estava determinado a  
arrancar a resposta de Duo.  
- É que o Quatre me pediu para...- Nesse momento Quatre entra  
pela porta e interrompe Duo.  
- Com licença Heero mas eu preciso que Duo me ajude a compor  
uma canção que eu estou fazendo para o Trowa – Quatre começa a puxar  
Duo para fora do quarto.  
- É que o Quatre quer que eu o ajude com uma música que ele  
está fazendo, por isso ele disse que seria bom não ir à missão – Duo  
sorri com sua esperteza.  
- Hum! – Heero não acreditou, mas consentiu depois ele  
descobriria o que eles estavam fazendo.   
Na sala estava Wu Fei procurando sua espada.  
- Droga eu tinha certeza que eu a tinha colocado aqui!! – Ele  
olhava debaixo do sofá enquanto Duo e Quatre desciam as escadas. Duo  
estava com a espada na mão.  
- DUO!!- Wu Fei grita e Duo quase rola escada abaixo por  
causa do susto.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA ESPADA? – Wu Fei  
começava a subir as escadas.  
- É que eu queria....limpar ela – Duo da um passo para trás  
ao ver a figura irritada de Wu fei.  
- Mas que história ridícula – Wu Fei pega a espada – A  
próxima vez que você mexer nessas coisas o Heero vai ficar viúvo. Então Heero estava colocando as coisas no carro enquanto Wu Fei estava se arrumando.  
- Que tipo de Missão é? – Duo parou do lado do porta-malas.  
- ...... – Heero continuou a carregar o carro.  
- Heero da pra você falar comigo? – Duo põe a mão na cintura,  
e encara Heero que simplesmente o ignorou.  
- Heero? – Duo se irritou e começou a chacoalhar Heero.  
- DUO me solta!! – Heero empurrou Duo que caiu com tudo no  
chão.  
- Ai..seu animal eu só queria saber da sua maldita missão, se  
era confidencial era só me dizer que eu não perguntava. – Duo ficou  
com os olhos rasos de água enquanto levantava com dificuldade já que  
bateu a cabeça com foca no chão. Heero quis morrer quando viu que tinha magoado seu amante, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa tudo bem mas era Duo seu melhor amigo, e também seu amante.  
- Duo eu ..... – Heero ia ajudar Duo a se levantar, mas este  
deu um tapa na sua mão.  
- Não encosta em mim sempre que você faz isso me machuca –Duo  
se levanta e vai em direção oposta a de Heero.  
- Duo...- Heero o puxa com dificuldade já que ele não queria  
chegar perto de Heero.  
- Me solta.... – Heero interrompe Duo com um beijo ele desce  
até seu pescoço, e depois chega ao seu ouvido e começa a fala:  
- Duo me desculpa eu não queria te machucar eu só fiquei  
irritado por você ter mentido para mim, mas eu não vou cobrar nada,  
você me diz se você quiser, quando confiar em mim. – Heero o aperta  
com mais força.  
- Heero eu confio em você – Duo que até agora não se mexeu  
retribuiu o abraço.  
- Então?  
- É que o Quatre acha que....  
- EU SINTO MUITO !!!por interromper os dois pombinhos, mas  
nós temos que ir Heero – Wu Fei diz brincando enquanto descia as  
escadas já pronto para missão.  
- Depois você me conta – Heero solta Duo e entra no carro.  
- Boa sorte pros dois!! – Duo acena quando vê o carro longe.  
Após a partida dos dois Quatre estava na sala com Duo planejando a  
trama com Trowa. - Mas Quatre o Trowa vai me odiar se eu fizer isso. – Duo ficava indignado cada vez que Quatre falava.  
- No jantar você tem que provoca-lo por de baixo da mesa com o  
pé – Quatre falava e mostrava para Duo.  
- Não! – Duo cruzou os braços e sentou no sofá.  
- Vai Duo você sempre faz isso com o Heero!  
- Com o Heero não com o Trowa de jeito nenhum – Duo Vira a cara  
para o lado oposto de Quatre.  
- E o nosso acordo?  
- Não temos nenhum acordo e eu não vou dar em cima do Trowa  
porque você acha que ele ta dando em cima de mim, Quatre o Trowa te  
ama ele nunca olhou para mim, e ele é tão amável com você por que essa  
duvida?  
- É que ele não me procura mais e um dia eu o peguei olhando  
fixamente para você. – Quatre se senta ao lado de Duo desanimado.  
Então a porta se abre e Trowa chega.  
- Boa noite – Ele tira o casaco e coloca em cima do sofá – Tem  
janta?  
- Tem sim estávamos esperando você – Quatre diz olhando para  
Duo.  
- Não precisavam ter me esperado – Ele foi até a cozinha.  
- Duo não vai vacilar – Quatre dizia puxando Duo para Cozinha. Trowa colocou a comida no Microondas, e se sentou esperando a comida esquentar.  
- Como foi seu dia? – Quatre põe a mão em seus ombros fazendo  
massagem.  
- Cansativo!- Ele relaxa na cadeira. Todos estavam na mesa comendo quando Duo sentiu Quatre o cutucar por debaixo da mesa, ele quase engasga com a comida.  
- Duo está tudo bem? – Trowa pergunta quando viu que Duo  
engasgou.  
- Coff..coff...- ele bate a mão no peito.  
- E o que aconteceu com o Heero e o wu Fei?  
- Eles tiveram uma missão – diz o loirinho com um sorriso no  
rosto.  
Duo olha irado para Quatre então ele teve uma idéia.  
- Trowa vem aqui – Duo se levanta e vai até a sala – Só voc  
Trowa – Ele diz quando vê Quatre levantando.  
- Mas....  
- Nada de mas eu quero falar com o Trowa a sós.  
Trowa o seguiu curioso, enquanto Quatre fica na cozinha.  
- Fala Duo – Trowa se senta no sofá e encara Duo.  
- - Bom é que o Quatre está muito magoado com você.  
- Comigo por que?- Trowa se assusta.  
- Bom você não procura mais ele não ta dando mais a tenção que  
dava pra ele, e ele acha que você ta gostando de outra pessoa. – Duo  
desaba.  
Trowa fica sem palavras, então ele se levanta e vai até a cozinha  
enquanto Duo subiu para seu quarto.  
- Quatre? – Trowa fica em pé atrás de Quatre que estava com a  
cabeça abaixada.  
- Hum? – Quatre levanta a cabeça e fica olhando para parede.  
Trowa vira a cadeira de Quatre com ele junto se ajoelha e coloca a mão  
em seu queixo.  
- Quatre eu ...queria lhe dizer que eu não amo outra pessoa a  
não ser você, eu sei que não sou perfeito e que às vezes não consigo  
me expressar direito, mas eu pensei que só com meus gestos voc  
perceberia o quanto eu o amo – Ele começa a se aproximar mais de  
Quatre – Mas não deu pra perceber então eu quero que você saiba que eu  
te amo como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida.  
- Trowa me desculpe se te desapontei... Trowa lhe dá um beijo e Quatre da um sorriso após o beijo.  
  
Heero e Wu Fei chegaram de madrugada da sua missão. Cada um vai para  
seu quarto em silencio para não acordar ninguém.  
- Heero?- Duo pergunta sonolento enquanto Heero estava  
arrumando a cama.  
- Duo desculpa se te acordei.  
- Você não ia demorar 3 dias para voltar – Duo se senta na  
cama.  
- É que acabou mais rápido do que o previsto.- Heero sentou na  
cama de Duo e lhe deu um beijo.  
- E então vai me contar – Heero se desfaz do beijo.  
- Contar? – Duo estava com tanto sono que nem lembrava onde  
estava.  
- Sobre o Quatre – Heero começa a desfazer a trança de Duo.  
Após Duo ter contado tudo Heero deixa um leve sorriso escapar de seus  
lábios.  
- Mas você não o provocou né Duo?  
- Hum...ta com ciúmes?  
- ....  
Duo beija Heero e diz:  
- Só tenho olhos para você Hee-chan.  
- Assim espero – Então Heero abraça Duo e quando se desfaz do  
abraço para lhe dar um beijo Duo já havia dormido em seus braços.Heero  
deita ao lado de Duo e o aconchega em seus braços lhe fazendo  
caricias.  
- Eu também Duo eu também!  
FIM   
  
Notas da autora: Esse é meu 3º fanfic Yaoi, espero que tenham gostado  
dele, bom me mandem suas opiniões e qualquer dúvida é perguntar.  
Não é "uma história super legal" mas da pra matar o tempo. E se voc  
quer esse fanfic em seu site me avise primeiro.Ok?  
  
**Leona EBM**  
gotasdegelohotmail.com  
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
